The Gift of Love
by White Vampire
Summary: A fluffy story about Ron and Hermione exchanging gifts. Cheesy title as always.


A.N: Okay this is my first H.P. fic. RW/HG. Now normally I dislike Hermione and Ron together (I'm a Harry/Hermione person), but in the spirit of Christmas I will write this. #starts crying# Wasn't that beautiful? Sorry, I can't help myself. All righty then. let's get down to business. It's a bit short but cute.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this story to Weasly4eva, who loves this couple. Merry Christmas. Remember when we were in 5th grade and we'd keep singin. oh fine I'll shut up.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not own Harry Potter, although I kinda wish I own Oliver Wood.  
  
It was Christmas time at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger walked down the hall making a list.  
  
"All right, I've got a pair of socks for Dobby, hats for all the House Elves, a box of Fred and George's wares for Harry, but what should I get for Ron?" she mumbled to herself. The next Hogsmead weekend was tomorrow, and she had no ideas. She wanted to get Ron something special, something that would show him how she felt. Now every year she had always had an easy time, but this year seemed to be different. She had always liked Ron as a friend, or so she had always thought, but as soon as she had seen his face on the train she knew that her feelings had grown into something bigger than friendship. Something called lo.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" Ginny Weasley said brightly, suddenly popping up beside her. Hermione jumped a foot in the air.  
  
"Hi Ginny," she said, once she had gotten over her surprise. Ginny grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Did I startle you?"  
  
"No," Hermione lied, and then changed the subject. "What did you get for Ron?" Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Book on Quidditch," Ginny told her, "but wait till you hear what I got for Harry," she bubbled happily. Hermione smiled as Ginny described her gift. Harry and Ginny, she had definitely seen that coming. It started with the occasional comment about Ginny, then the flirting. Well then Harry had asked her out in October and they had been going out ever since.  
  
"Hermione are you listening to me?" Ginny asked, breaking into Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"Of course, why would you think I wasn't?"  
  
"Well, maybe it's the fact that you are about to walk into that suit of armor," Ginny laughed as Hermione stopped short of the armor.  
  
"So what's on your mind?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know what to get for Ron," Hermione told her bluntly.  
  
"Well, I dunno. You're smart. You'll think of something," Ginny said. "Gotta go. I really don't want to be late for Potions."  
  
"Bye," Hermione mumbled as she headed off to History of Magic.  
  
The next day at Hogsmeade Hermione still had no ideas. Ron was just too special for some stupid joke wand, or a box of Fizzing Wizzbees. Hermione stopped in front of a Quiddich store. There was no way that she could afford anything good enough. Suddenly an idea sprang into Hermione's mind. She smiled and headed back toward the castle. It wouldn't be easy, but as Ginny said, she was smart.  
  
Hermione went to the library and stayed until dinnertime. Then she went to the Great Hall for a quick meal and then back to the library to work some more. Every night she worked there late until one night she finished and triumphantly went to wrap it upstairs.  
  
***  
  
Ron Weasley stared at Professor Binns blankly. He was thinking. Not about the warlocks that Binns was talking about. Nope, he was thinking about what to get Hermione for Christmas. He had been thinking for about thirty minutes. So far, inspiration had not struck. He had always had a crush on Hermione. Even when he thought she was a bushy haired no it all, he had secretly liked her. Even his best friend, Harry Potter didn't know this. Well, right now he was oblivious to everything else too. He was busy writing Ginny's name, and circling it with a heart. Ron snuck a glance at Hermione and then blushed. What could he get her? He had better figure it out before the next Hogsmeade weekend, which was tomorrow.  
  
Suddenly he knew what to get her. He almost jumped up with joy, but then remembered he was in public. So instead he began writing. Hermione beamed at him and Ron's heart leaped in his chest. Of course she was only smiling because she thought he was taking notes for once, but Ron still loved that smile.  
  
Hogsmeade was crowded but Ron knew where he was going and got there in a jiffy. He noticed Hermione grinning like a maniac and heading toward the castle. She had her shopping done already? Ron shook his head and headed into the store.  
  
***  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Ron and Hermione sat together on a couch by the fire. Ron could barely breathe being so close to her. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Christmas came so fast this year," Hermione said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah," Ron muttered. Hermione smiled at him. He smiled back. They sat like this for a while until Ron muttered that he was going to bed. Hermione stared after him. Did he like her as much as she did him? If she could have anything in the world she would have him. With this last thought in mind she ascended the stairs toward the girls dormitory.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up early. She quickly put her robe on and went down to the common room. There was only one other person up.  
  
"Happy Christmas Ron."  
  
"Happy Christmas Hermione," Ron said grinning foolishly. "Uh, want to exchange gifts?"  
  
"All right, you first," Hermione told him as she handed him a package. He opened it.  
  
"A book! Uh thanks," he said a bit unenthusiastically. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Open it," she said with an amused grin on her face. He did so and found the book was hollow.  
  
"Wow," he breathed as he pulled out a broomstick. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"I made it," she grinned sounding pleased with herself. Suddenly Ron threw his arms around her.  
  
"Thanks," he said in her ear.  
  
"Your welcome," Hermione said blushing furiously.  
  
"Here's your present," he said handing her a box. He was blushing too, redder than Hermione. She opened it. Inside were a pretty sapphire ring and a note. Hermione picked up the note and read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Merry Christmas. I don't really know how to say this in words, but will you go out with me?  
Ron  
  
Hermione grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"I forgot to give you your other Christmas present. It's unwrapped so close your eyes," she told him. Ron closed his eyes and waited. Next thing he knew Hermione's lips were on his and they were kissing. About a minute or so later they broke apart.  
  
"So is that a yes?" Ron asked grinning happily. Hermione just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she whispered.  
  
A.N: Whoa. I did it. I know it's REALLY fluffy, but please don't flame me because of that. Yes it was very short. Don't flame because of that either or I will throw a pixie stick at you. Mwahahahahaha. SUGARRRRRRRRR. Okay I'm calm. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW BEER EVERYONE. 


End file.
